1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal sheet folding device, particularly a folding press, which is comprised of a table beam that is stationarily arranged on a machine frame; a press beam on the machine frame that is adjustable in guide arrangements in relation to the press table beam and provided with a driving device; and a depositing and positioning device for depositing at least one metal sheet plate or workpiece for intermediately positioning the latter and fully clasping it by means of the gripping equipment of a handling device.
2. Prior Art
A stationary stacking table for readying plate-like workpieces that are to be received by a handling device that is displaceable along the folding press in a linear guiding arrangement for serving a folding press, is known from patent document JP 2002 153929. In addition, provision is made for a stationary receiving device arranged within the gripping range of the handling device. The receiving device serves for intermediately depositing the workpieces, so that the gripping device can be repositioned between two folding steps carried out on a workpiece if this is required for carrying out the subsequent folding step. The device for intermediately depositing the workpiece is fitted with holding devices, so that after the workpiece has been deposited, it can be retained in a reference position for the gripping operation without any change in the position. The necessary clasping operation requires a method and adjustment of the handling device outside of the immediate vicinity of the folding press, resulting in longer periods of idling of the folding press.